


spend my nights awake (and i wonder)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: WALK THE MOON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, bleaching hair, could be implied ship but whatever u want lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin bleaches Nick's hair for the first time. As with most first times, there's got to be some nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spend my nights awake (and i wonder)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't! Written! In so! Long!!!!!!
> 
> This was based off of a thing I saw on tumblr:  
> "Ok but imagine Kevin helping Nick bleach his hair. Like Kevin’s way more nervous than Nick is and keeps thinking he’s doing it wrong and apologizes every time he pulls a piece of hair or gets the bleach close to Nick’s skin. Which makes Nick crack up and have to tell Kevin to stop cause he’s laughing too much before reassuring Kevin that he’s doing a great job"
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (p.s. sorry if this is bad....I haven't written much non-kink fic in A L O N G TIME)

“Are you really sure you’re okay with me doing this? I mean, I’m not gonna purposely try to mess up your hair or anything! But still…” Kevin bites his lip as he looks back from Nick to the bleaching supplies laid out on the bathroom counter. 

Nick notices this along with the subtle arm rubbing that Kevin’s pretty nervous. He leans over and wraps an arm around Kevin’s shoulders, patting his upper arm. “Hey, hey, hey. It’ll be just fine, dude. I wouldn’t have asked you to do this if I didn’t think you could do it, okay?”

Nick probably has to remind Kevin of this at least two more times before a small “Okay.” passes the elder’s lips and it seems a bit more confident. Doesn’t mean said confidence lasts long though, but it’s a step for the moment.

As with most processes, setting up everything is easier than actually _doing_ it. Kevin actually starts humming a Metallica song as he pulls on the rubber gloves that came with the bleach kit, and seeming at peace as he reads the directions. Nick is sat on the stool that had been put in the bathroom, stealing fond glances at Kevin every time he could get away with it. He’s sure Kevin will be fine. 

So, doing the actual bleaching. Nick could say that it’s a laugh and a half, honestly. But in the best of ways, of course. 

Kevin separated each bit of hair that he puts the bleach on, and makes stressed out noises when he seems to get close to Nick’s scalp with it. “Oh man, god I feel like I’m getting this _all_ on you, Nick.”

“Kev, I’ll really let you know when you do. I can barely feel any sting right now, you’re doing great.” Nick reassures, a small giggle escaping in the knowledge that Kevin couldn’t playfully slap his arm with the bleach-covered gloves on. 

Kevin mumbles something to himself and continues adding bleach. It’s a slow process, because he wants to do it _right_. Nick is for the most part, patient. Except for when the bleach actually does start to sting. 

It’s a slow ebb of pain, which Nick is easily distracted from by looking at himself (and Kevin standing wherever around him). But then it just, gets to the point where trying to count how many freckles are on his upper arms isn’t cutting it. He’s not really sure if Kevin is willing to talk to him either, cause he can tell that he’s pretty concentrated. _Man, he wished he’d brought his phone with him into the bathroom._

Then, Kevin steps back suddenly, hands thrown up in the air in what seemed like defeat. “Alright, you’ve got to be lying to me, Nick. I’ve been screwing up the whole time, I swear!” He says, sounding exasperated. 

Nick looks in the mirror again, seeing that Kevin actually hadn't been doing a bad job...his hair was already starting to look really light. He covers his mouth for a few seconds before giving up and letting out the laugh that had been building up. “Dude, no! It’s _great!_ You gotta stop downing yourself, Kevin. Hell, you’re doing a bit better than Lulu, honestly.” 

He turns to face Kevin, who still has his hands up in the air, a confused expression on his face. He’s still giggling a little bit when Kevin cracks a small smile back at him, and nods. “Thanks, Nick. Really.” 

Nick nods, reaching a hand out to pat Kevin’s hip, which was closer than his arm and would have to do. “You’re welcome. Now come on, I know you’re not done yet! I wanna see the final result!” 

Kevin finally puts his arms back down and goes to finish bleaching his friend’s hair. It doesn’t take long at all once he starts to talk again to Nick. 

Soon Kevin steps back and takes off the gloves, tossing them in the trash can. “Okay, I’m pretty sure the bottle said to wait like, half an hour before you wash that out. Want your phone?”

Nick shakes his head, looking up at Kevin with a smile on his face. “Stay in here with me? You didn’t finish that story you were going on about, with your first girlfriend?”

Kevin laughs and hops up onto a part of the counter that has clear space so he can face Nick. “Oh yeah! Okay, so we had just finished eating at Chili’s….”

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: title came sorta from the song "Lovefool")


End file.
